


Of all sad words...

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai, What-If, X 16
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 082. Se</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/debiti.html">Debiti ficcynosi - Melchan: (X), Seishiro/Subaru, "Dolci"</a></p><p>In fondo, anche se avesse parlato, non sarebbe cambiato nulla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of all sad words...

Il campanello trillò, fastidioso e lacerante, nell’appartamento di Subaru Sumeragi; il padrone di casa rimase per qualche secondo con la sigaretta a mezz’aria, domandandosi se la sensazione di vago stordimento fosse dovuta all’amplificazione del suono, che rimbombava nelle sue stanze semi vuote, o dalla sorpresa che qualcuno venisse fin lì a cercarlo. L’ultima temeraria era stata sua nonna, qualche anno prima, ma evidentemente il pessimo spettacolo della casa spoglia non solo da ammennicoli, ma persino di un arredamento vero e proprio, le tazze da tè scompagnate, la zuccheriera vuota, il rimbombo sordo di ogni passo del suo scheletrico nipote tra quelle grandi stanze bianche deserte, l’avevano turbata più di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere; era da allora, più che mai, che tentava di convincerlo a tornare a Kyoto, almeno finché non aveva compreso che la sua malinconica insistenza rischiava di compromettere persino l’esile rapporto che ancora esisteva tra loro.

Da quel giorno, nessuno aveva più suonato alla sua porta.

Un secondo trillo lo riportò alla realtà: non avrebbe saputo dirne il motivo, ma sapeva che non ne avrebbe tollerato un terzo, perciò, spegnendo la sigaretta, si diresse al portone.

Non si dovrebbe mai aprire la porta senza prima controllare chi ci sia dall’altra parte, si sarebbe detto poi.

Ecco,  _poi_.

– Ciao, Subaru-kun.

Il suo volto scosso si rifletté nelle lenti nere dell’altro uomo – Che ci fai qui?

Con un sorriso divertito, Sakurazuka sfilò gli occhiali – Ti ricordavo più ospitale, Subaru-kun.

 _S’è visto dove mi ha portato la mia ospitalità_ , pensò il ragazzo, scurendosi in volto, ma rispose – Sei l’ultima persona a cui pensavo potesse servire.

 _O interessare_.

– Non ho interrotto nulla, vero? – chiese Seishiro. In ogni millimetro del suo viso si leggeva l’assoluta sicurezza che questo fosse del tutto impossibile.

_Se anche fosse? Avrei l’onore di vederti andar via sconfitto, una sola dannata volta nella mia vita?_

– No.

– Posso, allora? – continuò, con un’espressione che sul viso di chiunque altro sarebbe stata conciliante.

 _Dovrai prima passare sul mio cadavere_.

– Cosa vuoi da me, Seishiro-san?

 _Ancora, tra l’altro_.

L’uomo sollevò una scatola bianca a decori dorati – Ho portato anche il dolce.

_Sai dove avrei voglia di suggerirti di metterli, i tuoi dolci?_

Senza provare neppure a ricambiare il sorriso dell’altro uomo, Subaru si fece da parte e lo lasciò passare.

Qualcuno, di grazia, poteva spiegargli perché le sue conversazioni con Seishiro finivano sempre con risposte  _diverse_ da quelle che aveva in mente?

 

~*~

 

Le minuziose e raffinate decorazioni dei dolci che Seishiro aveva estratto dalla scatola, come un prestigiatore dal cilindro, diedero a Subaru la netta sensazione di quanto spoglio fosse il suo salotto; in quell’elegante e monotona alternanza di bianco e nero, il rosso, giallo, marrone, verde e rosa dei dolcetti spiccavano brillanti e sfacciatamente allegri come macchie di tempera su una divisa di scuola.

Pessima cosa distrarsi con il Sakurazukamori intorno, altra cosa che già sapeva e che si sarebbe persa nell’assurda irrealtà di quel pomeriggio: sfacciato come suo solito, Seishiro aveva preso possesso della cucina e considerava con interesse il contenuto della sua dispensa.

 _Quindi la polvere_ , pensò Subaru, quasi divertito.

Invece, con sua grande sorpresa, il suo ospite recuperò una vecchi scatola mezzo vuota di tè alla ciliegia.

 _Ti auguro che ci sia rimasto un filtro solo_ , pensò scocciatissimo.

– Ci sono giusto due buste, siamo fortunati – commentò Sakurazuka.

– Parla per te – rispose il ragazzo con voce gelida.

Con un sorriso beato, più urticante dell’ortica appena spuntata, Seishiro riempì il bollitore e preparò le tazze, notando sorpreso che in casa non c’erano né latte, né zucchero – Hai litigato con il supermercato sotto casa, Subaru-kun?

– Non ho avuto tempo di fare la spesa, soprattutto perché non era contemplato che oggi avrei avuto ospiti.

_Oh cielo, perché mi sto giustificando?_

– Non ti si può togliere un attimo gli occhi di dosso che subito smetti di avere cura della tua salute. Che direbbe tua sorella.

– Hai una bizzarra concezione della durata di “un attimo”, Seishiro-san – rispose, cercando di ignorare il riferimento a sua sorella – A me è parso un tempo  _leggermente_  più lungo.

– Questo è quel che pensi tu, Subaru-kun – commentò il suo ospite con un sorriso che lo fece raggelare – E comunque, non si può bere il tè senza zucchero.

– Giustissimo – ringhiò lo sciamano a denti stretti – La porta è lì, se la cerchi, non s’è mossa.

– Ottima idea – esclamò Sakurazuka: con poche falcate l’uomo si diresse verso il portone, l’aprì e, sotto lo sguardo costernato di Subaru, chiese in prestito una tazza di zucchero alla signora della porta accanto.

Il ragazzo poggiò la schiena contro il muri e si lasciò scivolare a terra; era inutile: non c’era possibilità di vittoria contro quell’uomo, qualunque fosse il campo di battaglia.

 

~*~

 

Fu così che si ritrovò seduto sul suo divano, con una tazza di tè tra le mani che spandeva un profumo incredibile ed un piattino con una fetta di torta alla crema accanto; Seishiro era seduto dall’altro capo del tavolino del salotto, del _suo_  salotto, placido come suo solito con un vecchio mug bianco da cui una mucchina sorridente stampata sopra (quella roba imbarazzante doveva essere entrata in casa sua camuffata da regalo in allegato a qualcosa). Parlava tranquillo, con la leggerezza che gli era solita, come se essere lì, in casa sua, seduto sul suo divano, bevendo da una tazza orribile fosse assolutamente, totalmente normale; dopo nove anni, dopo la morte di Hokuto-chan, dopo tutto quel che era successo.

Tutto normale.

E lui, invece di reagire in qualunque modo, qualunque, rimaneva lì seduto composto, docile comparsa nell’ennesimo teatrino di Seishiro, il profumo del tè alla ciliegia che riusciva a nascondere persino l’odore del fumo delle sigarette accese, il calore che gli faceva formicolare le mani e quella sensazione di spaventosa, irreale ed assurda serenità.

Non poteva essere arrivato al punto di accettare questo, l’elemosina di un pomeriggio di tregua, di un barlume del passato perduto, della felicità perduta; la rabbia, invece di fargli prudere le mani dal desiderio di impugnare gli ofuda, premeva le lacrime sotto le sue ciglia, stordendolo come l’odore stucchevole e penetrante del tè.

– Cosa sei venuto a fare? – ripeté, quando fu sicuro che la voce non tremasse.

Sakurazuka lo guardò incredulo – A prendere il tè con te, no?

– Perché?

– Pensavo avessi bisogno di un po’ di compagnia.

– Come hai fatto a sapere che vivevo qui?

Seishiro sorrise sornione, come un gatto alla sua preda – Io so sempre dove sei, Subaru-kun.

– E allora perché… perché…

_Dove sei stato, finora? Dove, mentre piangevo per mia sorella, per me, per tutto quel che è successo e non so spiegarmi razionalmente neppure cosa lo abbia provocato? Dov’eri quando avrei avuto bisogno di te?_

L’uomo posò la tazza sul tavolino e si alzò, sfiorandogli una guancia con una carezza – Perché cosa, Subaru-kun?

Bastava aprire bocca e parlare: basta provare, una volta ancora, l’ultima, a cercare di capire, di spiegare, di chiedere.

Bastava solo aprire bocca e parlare di tutto ciò che gli aveva avvelenato la mente, il cuore, il respiro per quasi dieci anni: lo avrebbe ucciso, o magari compatito, forse un barlume di umanità di Seishiro lo avrebbe persino compreso, ma quella questione sarebbe stata chiusa.

Sarebbe bastato solo dirgli che… che in fondo non era cambiato nulla: lo amava, in una maniera più amara e dolorosa di quando aveva sedici anni, ma lo amava comunque, perché ormai era pateticamente chiaro che il suo orgoglio ed il suo senso di colpa nei confronti di Hokuto, di sua nonna e di se stesso valevano meno di un solo sguardo di quell’uomo.

Sarebbe bastato dirlo.

Due sole parole.

– Va’ via, te ne prego.

Seishiro prolungò dolcemente la sua carezza e si rialzò – Come vuoi, Subaru-kun. Ricordati di mangiare, ogni tanto; e, per l’amor del cielo, butta queste tazze.

Subaru rimase immobile sul divano, la tazza stretta spasmodicamente tra le mani, le labbra che ancora tremavano e la guancia che bruciava per quella carezza che gli mancava da così tanti anni da aver dimenticato come fosse essere toccato da qualcuno che amava.

Rimase immobile a pensare che forse quella era stata la sua unica ed ultima occasione e l’aveva lasciata scivolare via perché… non avrebbe neppure saputo dirlo. Ma era perduta.

 

Non seppe dire quanto tempo dopo udì lo squillo del telefono.

Automaticamente allungò la mano e rispose, ancora intontito – Pronto?

– Sumeragi-san? Chiedo perdono per il disturbo, ma Hinoto-sama ha avuto una visione: sa dove colpiranno i Draghi della Terra e lei è l’unico che siamo riuscite a contattare.

– Arrivo immediatamente.

Subaru ripose la cornetta al suo posto e si alzò lentamente, lasciando la tazza di tè ormai freddo sul tavolino, assieme alla briciole colorate dei dolci di Seishiro; rimase un istante ad assaporare il profumo di ciliegia sospeso nell’aria e si diresse verso il portone.

In fondo, anche se avesse parlato, non sarebbe cambiato nulla.

 

_Il prossimo attacco sarà al Kekkai del Rainbow Bridge, Subaru-san: la prego, faccia presto, o la barriera verrà distrutta!_

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è una citazione di John Greenleaf Whittier "Of all sad words of tongue or pen, / The saddest are these: It might have been". Non so come ho fatto a finire così questa storia, ma... beh, la mia idea è che il problema principale di Seishiro e Subaru è stato, tra i tanti, il non essersi parlati, il non averci neanche provato: spero che il finale si capisca, anche se di sicuro rimetterò le mani qui sopra, ho avuto troppo poco tempo per scriverla causa meme >


End file.
